Kaleidoscope Spectrum
by MeLikesROFL
Summary: Sometimes, when you accidentally drop something, do you choose to pick it up or not? There are times when the choice is unclear, but perhaps, just perhaps, doing nothing may be better after all.


**A/N:** No, I'm not dead. Just revived from my last exams. Probably will get around updating my other fics sometime soon (crossing fingers for plot bunnies), but I only have rough drafts with me currently so it'll likely take a while. Especially since I need to go back and correct some past chapters to make my story flow more smoothly into transition.

**Warning:** T, language as per usual.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own KHR, or I wouldn't have studied so hard for my exams instead of being a professional in the manga/anime business to earn $$$. Hehe.

* * *

><p>"Sadaharu-san!"<p>

The black haired girl blinked lazily at the ceiling, before rubbing her eyes and cracked a light yawn as she slowly curled upright from her sprawled position, discreetly wiping away the drool on her desk before anyone could see it.

"Yes, Miura-san?" She blinked her forest green eyes at the happily jumping elementary school girl, squealing about how the cakes at the bakery near Namimori district were so _good_. Uhuh.

Bubbling in joy, Haru giggled in excitement, "We should go eat cake together! It's Haru Appreciation Day, and even if you don't like most pastries you really have to try this! It's really good desu!"

"Mhm…" Yume slouched further, barely managing the effort to slap her mouth over to cover her yawn even as she non-verbally conveyed her interest. "You can go and eat, I'm gonna go home and sleep… W-wha! Hey! Miura-san!" She fumbled in protest even as Haru physically dragged her out of the classroom, quickly snatching her bag from the desk in the process.

"You need to go in the sun more! Mum says your skin complexion is too pale to be healthy!"

"I don't need to!" Yume protested lightly, barely any heat in her retort unlike when she first came here. "I eat enough sweets, and this skin complexion's natural! I'm only half-Japanese you know." She grumbled off when Haru was still skipping ahead while keeping a tight grip on her wrist.

"Yeah, half-English right! It was such a surprise when sensei announced your name when your eyes look like those foreigners! And you can speak Japanese so well!" Haru was still giggling as she spoke, "And you didn't seem as scary as the rumours say you know!"

"…I'm too tired."

"You're always lazy." Haru corrected, having known her friend for almost two years now, she could list off most, if not all her habits like the back of her hand. Main priorities in life: eating, sleeping and watching people. Yep, watching people is actually one of Yume's hobbies, and she disliked her given name, preferring to stick being called by her surname instead, to the point that she stuck with writing her name in katakana.

When probed why, she simply replied: "Too cheesy. Makes me feel like some kinda jelly when someone calls me that."

And yes, because her name, when written in kanji does read as dreams. Haru could sympathise. Just because her name is usually read as 'Spring', people often assume her to always be bright and cheerful, but always cool-headed. It's not Haru's fault that what people assume her to be is what she is! Haru sometimes loses her cool over some stuff, but doesn't everybody? It isn't Haru's fault!

Seemingly having read the slightly darker turn of thoughts as Haru's mood visibly soured beside her, Yume was quick to announce, "We're here."

"Hahi!" Haru instantly brightened in response, dragging the other girl into the cake shop with her.

Haru is going to celebrate the ending of the last entrance tests for Middle School with Yume, even if she does pout at her all the way, marking another year of their friendship.

It was kinda disconcerting, to be honest, for Haru to lay eyes on the green eyed foreigner when she first stepped into the classroom those memorable two years ago. She easily ignored everybody and anybody, and there was a deep shadow in her eyes that seemed unmovable no matter what their classmates did to try and cheer her up.

It was blatantly obvious to the point that the class mood had soured slightly whenever Yume sunk into her desk and simply waited for the world to pass her by. When Haru, being the energetic and ever curious girl brought it up to her parents, her mum could only shake her head and explain, in child terms, what depression was.

Haru was shocked and sad, to say the least, even if she didn't know what caused it.

And immediately decided her life goal was to make Yume happy and smile, much to the annoyance of the recipient and the rest of the class for months on end.

Well, at least, until that one fateful day when Haru finally managed to make Yume laugh while dressed up in a yellow furry suit with a red tail that she tentatively sewed as a budding interest in cosplay a couple of days ago (Now affectionately known as Namahage.)

An honest-to-god, tinkling laughter that radiated joy and happiness burst forth unbidden, stunning the entire class into silence during that break, and that immediately changed everyone's opinion of the newcomer. In the children's innocent minds, no one who could laugh that sweetly deserved to be sad all the time.

And so, the miniature contest to cheer Yume up started, and eventually blown into a full-fledged war by the entire school's students once someone actually managed to get a small recording of her second laughter and passed it round their peers.

Yume was hotly flushed by the time she tracked down the video tape's location, and demanded it back even as a tentative smile was ghosting her lips.

It was… cute, to be honest. That these kids were all looking out for her.

Her, the adult that died alone and abandoned, suddenly waking up into the body of an eight year old girl in the middle of a luxurious bedroom, clutching desperately at the childish pink bed sheets as the horror sunk in.

So she screamed.

Her current parents, a Japanese rich businessman and his English wife rushed into the room, concerned. Not knowing what to do, she feigned amnesia and conveniently 'forgot' everything that happened in the past.

Sadaharu Yume was the name of that child, now inhibited by an old and broken soul that did not know what to do with the second chance she got. So she shelled herself in, becoming a mere ghost of a child the poor parents knew.

Oh, try they did, to bring her out again. The joyous, cheerful expression Yume used to wore like a charm around her every time, easily bringing out the best atmosphere wherever she went. For two years they brought her to therapists, doctors and other councillors to find out her condition, to determine the best they could do for their precious only child.

When nothing else worked, they too, nearly broken down, until the day when Yume carefully treaded over to them and asked for a private tutor to instead teach her whatever she would need to know, before pasting a fake, foreign smile on her lips, one that pained both of them to watch her try so hard for both their sakes.

So they readily agreed, giving in to Yume's whims and flights of fancy as she pursed subject after subject of interest, to the point that many of the tutors were shaking their heads at the ferocity she was absorbing the information.

Mostly mathematics and languages; the basics of speaking Chinese, Spanish and Italian. English and Japanese were already at the forefront of the (physically) child's mind, having had that knowledge in the background. The little girl's memories had mostly transferred over to the older persona, and any trace of that little girl having existed was now completely engulfed by the older persona by the time the first year had passed.

Mired in deep guilt, she decided to become 'Yume', and live the life meant for that little girl to have, one that she had stolen away.

And so, here she is, sitting in a cake shop with a not-so-sweet green tea cake while twirling her fork and mildly amused at the way Haru was gesturing and punctuating their one-sided conversation with exclamations and "Hahi!" everywhere with her tiramisu cake largely still uneaten. One that certainly reminded her of a less-than-likable anime character that was fast deputing that fact about existing only in fiction.

Well, the truth remains yet to be seen.

**{1}**

"Hahi! Sadaharu-san! They are posting our entrance results today! Haru is so excited!" She squealed happily, doing yet another twirl in her tight white shirt and red gymnastic sweatpants while Yume smiled slightly at the sidelines, leaning comfortably against the wooden walls. Really, Haru's ability to be so cheerful was indeed infectious. Even the depressed mood swings she tend to have periodically has mostly lessened after knowing Haru.

Not that it can't be triggered just as easily it takes for Haru to become excited or happy.

"So, so, where are you going? Haru has decided to go to Midori desu!" Haru prompted after her bath, pumping her fists with determination lighting up her eyes as she quickly trailed behind Yume as the left their elementary school for the last time.

"That's only if they accepted your scores in the first place." Ever the pragmatic, as always, Yume pointed out. "And unless you have a back-up plan...?"

"Nope! Haru only sat for the Midori ones! I can get in desu!"

"…" Yume could totally feel a sweatdrop on her head. Just how was this girl going to survive puberty without her?

"Eh…" She drawled, "I'm thinking of Namimori. It's not too far from my house and the entrance rate to high schools and universities are still acceptable."

"N-Namimori?! That middle school!" Haru shrieked in her ear, causing her to wince in discomfort. "Sorry…" Haru muttered, but forged on softly, "Didn't you hear some demon has taken over that school? Hahi! Haru's so worried! What if the demon comes after you, Sadaharu-san?"

Hehe. The demon that bites people to death.

"I'm impressed by your ability to be so concerned about me." She lazily gave Haru a one-over. "But I'm quite sure I can take care of myself anyway, so ja~" Yume briskly rounded the corner before disappearing, as per her usual walking speeds that Haru managed to become quite accustomed to without needing Yume to slow down often, huffing as she was ditched yet again.

For such a lazy person that barely puts in effort for anything she doesn't deem interesting, she sure can walk very fast, Haru sighed as she mentally berated her friend, heading home to find her confirmation letter of acceptance.

Miura Haru entered Midori Middle School sailing quite comfortably among the top rankings, while Sadaharu Yume went into Namimori Middle School well above the middle benchmark, seeing as she slept through more than half the time allocated for almost every paper.

Eh, she used to have a doctorate in a non-existent past life, hence totally deserving a break from studies. So sue her.

Yes, she checked. Cross-checked dates and locations and family registries across international libraries and regional ones as she travelled the world before entering elementary school in Japan, including private personal registries. Amazing what money and powerful connections can get you, eh?

There was no one with her name in this world with her old date of birth, and the people with the name of her past parents were betrothed to other spouses as well. So, the hypothesis held. The adult she was apparently did not exist in this world.

Oh well, at least that means that she can concentrate in this life all the better. Why not?

**{2}**

Why not indeed, she mused as she carefully balanced a pen on the bridge of her nose in the middle of the first period, ignoring the commotion around her even as a certain brunet flushed in shame at the jeers and taunts of 'Dame-Tsuna' resounded around the classroom as he settled into his seat two rows in front of her.

Well, it wasn't entirely his fault, as someone had unknowingly left his/her backpack jutting out from under the desk at the front of the classroom as one Sawada Tsunayoshi was rushing in from being late on the third day of class in just after the assembly class bell rang.

Who promptly tripped and face-planted onto the floor, spouting a rather red nose at the end of it. Much to his horror (his facial expressions were _extremely_ telling, trust me), someone, apparently from the same elementary school as him immediately shouted "Dame-Tsuna apparently hasn't changed eh? Hahaha!"

That bad nickname stuck, unfortunately, and spread throughout the whole school like wildfire once his meekness and penchant for clumsiness was known by many. How many?

Well, he has something like 80% chance of bumping into someone in the hallway at least once per day even on the first day of school, and that's really a lot. And to make matters worse, within the first week alone, he bumped into a couple of delinquents and was apologising profusely even as one of them was about to hit him.

At least, until Hibari stormed down the corridor and growled menacingly, "For loitering and making a disturbance, _kamikorosu_."

Enough to say, that has sufficiently cowed the bullies and set an example for the rest of the freshman on what public bullying could get you in, especially with the iron fist of the Demon of Namimori ruling the school with the pile of blue and black flesh left in a pile in the hallway. Until the pompadour clad black teens of the Disciplinary Committee cleaned it up, quick and efficient, with the head of them announcing himself as Kusakabe Tetsuya, who gave a quick introduction and rundown about law and order in Namimori Middle to the terrified students.

Yume ignored the lot of them, much preferring to mind her own business and enjoy the freedom of relative obscurity, but always keeping a close eye on the main protagonist as long as he wasn't looking. Only when the bullying turned bad and/or physical, she was quick to intervene but largely left him alone to fend for himself.

One, she didn't protect idiots who aren't learning to step out of their own shadow. And two, she was absolutely under no obligation nor having any desire to undergo a certain Arcobaleno's scrutiny should she ever happen to befriend the heir.

Well, at this current rate, they were more likely to become estranged classmates rather than developing some sort of camaraderie although he did catch her putting down some of his worst rumours and bullies before.

That, and she was pretty disgusted by how he made googly eyes at the resident chick of Namimori Middle, Sasagawa Kyoko. Her best friend, one that she clicked with almost immediately within the first few days of orientation rolled eyes simultaneously at the resident brunette that was practically drooling over the already popular school idol while the target of interest was still sparkling obliviously at the people around her.

"…Someone needs to look out for her."

"That's my job, so back off." Hana grouched at Yume, but established eye contact. "Since when did you take an interest anyway?"

"Call it mother-henning. I haven't gotten around correcting that horrible habit yet." She sighed, before collapsing bonelessly on the desk, splaying her upper limbs.

"…Name's Kurokawa Hana. Yours?"

And that, as they say, was the start of a very beautiful friendship.

Not.

**{3}**

Barely a couple of weeks later, Yume had the (unfortunate) encounter with Kyoko's onii-san, an EXTREMELY white turf headed knuckle boxer that loudly proclaimed her as Kyoko's good friend, much to both Hana and her own ire, but out of respect to his dedication to his sister, said nothing.

No, she isn't joking. Even her jokes are EXTREMELY not funny anymore.

…Okay, not going into that territory. Moving on.

"Here!" Yume blinked as a cherry pink lunch box was thrust into in her line of vision, a sparkly Kyoko offering a spare bento for lunch. Again.

"…You don't have to do this Kyoko-chan. I can always get stuff from the vending machines you know." Yume pursed her lips and lightly pushed it back to the owner, much to Kyoko's dejection.

"Hey, she means well you know, and since she already put in the effort to make extra just for you to fill your belly, why don't you just eat it and be grateful? It's not like drinking all that juice will keep your belly from rumbling anyway." Hana furrowed her eyebrows, before continuing in a gentler voice, "And it's not like you're really poor, I've seen how much cash you carry around and that's actually enough to buy at least 2-3 bentos at convenience stores."

She levelled a flat stare at Yume. Yume blinked, smiling disarmingly in response. "It's too far."

Ah, there was the facepalm she expected, followed up with a snort. "And people wonder how you even put on any weight at all." Hana and Kyoko appraised her rather thin arms and legs, making Yume blush self-consciously, although she was nearly half a head taller than Hana.

"I eat enough at home anyway, and besides, my dinner is usually quite heavy and rich. Skipping out on some meals actually prevent me from eating too much nutrients okay!" She grumbled, annoyed that her stomach chose to refute that point by growling loud enough for the people in her vicinity to snicker at her.

Well, except Kyoko, who's way too nice to do that apparently, and thrust forward the bento and spare chopsticks yet again. "Eat up, Sadaharu-chan."

"Fine fine!" Yume threw her hands up in exasperation as Hana smirked while Kyoko smiled happily, the two of them settling around her desk for lunch as everyone is well aware of how much not-worth effort is required to get her out of her seat for these kind of things by now.

Well, her daily life can be considered quite uneventful save for those occurrences where Kyoko's loud-mouthed brother went searching for her. And the caramel doe-eyes boring into Kyoko nearly all times of the day.

Except…

Yume quickly suppressed a chill down her spine, her gut telling her that a pair of beady eyes were currently watching the room and all its occupants.

Tilting her head towards the other side as she dug in, Yume allowed a smile to surface.

It's about time.

~.~.~

**TBC.**


End file.
